


Why Me?

by CatlixMeowscouty



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gang AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6967012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatlixMeowscouty/pseuds/CatlixMeowscouty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James doesn't believe Adam, or the rest of the gang for that matter, whenever they tell him he's needed. It's simple to them- to him? It's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Me?

The plan was simple. A small gang had been getting too close for comfort, and it was best to take them out before it got too late. It would be easy, the only weapons needed being Lawrence’s bat, Sean’s switchblade, and a few brass knuckles.

The execution was… Less fun. Slipping into the small crackhouse less than a block away from Base Camp was simple in theory. Turned out, a small gang had turned into a large one seemingly overnight.

And that made things very, very difficult for Joel to distract people, for Matt to slip in, or for James to take out the leader. Actually, it made things quite, well, impossible for James to even land a blow on the leader, seeing as there was an unforeseen threat to the boys.

Bella Risinger.

The little dog had more bite in her than Jon Risinger, her (unmotivated, I-hate-everything) owner. Also, apparently the leader of The Spot-Ons (he can practically hear Jon yelling about how it’s a name in progress).

It was amazing how slow time could go when a fluffy ball of blonde cuteness lunges at your boyfriend’s face and knocks him on his ass, but suddenly it’s like molasses. Adam doesn’t know what compelled him but he’s reaching into his pocket, grabbing whatever he has- thankfully, half a cookie- and waving it at the dog.

“Oh Bella! Oh look baby! It’s a cookie! Go get it!” He says in a fake high voice, throwing the Chips-Ahoy out of the room and slamming the door behind him. It’s quiet, with only the cussing of Jon in the background. James stares at him.

(‘stupid fucking dog, betrays me for a stupid cookie, fuck me, fuck you all-’)

“Why’d you save me?” James says, in a quiet little voice and even Jon falls quiet.  
Adam is confused, furrowing his brow.

“Why- why not?” He asks, watching Jon as the pale man edges towards the door. He lets him, even opening the door for him. He thinks that Jon gets the gist of what they were trying to teach him.

“But- I’m- I don’t deserve it. I’m worthless- why the fuck-?” He rambles on but is cut off by Adam stumbling forward and wrapping his arms around his lover. He feels James wrap his arms around him in return, and he sighs, tension releasing from his body.

“We love you. You know that.” He mumbles into James’ neck and feels his boyfriend nod.

“I know. I’m sorry.”

There’s a pause, a silence, but it isn’t awkward. He’s vaguely aware of the intercom in his ear crackling to life with the voices of his boyfriends.

“It’s okay. It always is.”


End file.
